Mother's Day
by spyfoxgirl
Summary: it's a motherdaughter relationship with tenten and kisa.....full summary inside [oneshot] sorry for the grammer errors! plz r&r.


Hello and thanks for clicking on this story and reading it...makes me very happy okay...on with the story...

Description: it's mothers day and do you know what that means...speacial gifts from the young, especially if it's your child. well kisa got something up her slevee for her mother on mother's day, she may be small but she really knows how to make a person smile. mother-to-daughter relationship, tenten and kisa.

It was that day, when mother's were treated like queens, when they recieve gifts from the young. you could see smiles on there faces acting like they have nothing in the world to care about.

well, there was one person who didn't feel quite happy. She was young, age 6, and had her long brown hair put up in two pigtails, she had clear skin and pearl white eyes. some say she's cute and she resembles more of her father then her mother, but that wasn't quite true. she was much like her mother, she loved watching fights and watching her parents train in the back. oh how that look on her face was priceless when she recieved her first kunai pouch and kunai in it. she can't use it yet cause she still was a little to young, but kisa didn't mind, she could wait a year or two. she had the cutest smile of all, nothing could put her down.

But today was different. young kisa was sitting on a chair and looking out the window with a depressed look on her face. she saw alot of kids running around with their faces so brightly light up. she saw other children holding onto their mothers hand and laughing like there was no tomarrow. she also saw young kids giving gifts to there mothers and there mothers hugging them in return. oh how she wishes she could be like that, but today she doesn't have a clue what to get her mother for mother's day.

she knew her mother loved weapons and any type of fighting material, but she couldn't get her that because her father is rich and could get her all that stuff whenever she wants. she didin't know what to do. other kids in her class told her that they already have gifts for there mother and that they don't have to worry about getting anything else. Kisa felt left out, she wanted to get her mother something so precious that her mother would say 'oh kisa, this is so wonderful, i love it. thank you so much' and her mother would wrap her in her arms and squezzing so tight. she felt that that would never happen. for once she wanted to do something special for her mother. she was tired of hearing the same thing over and over 'aww how sweet' and 'so cute' she wanted to change.

kisa sighed as she sulked in her chair and said "everyone's so happy, it's not fair"

She sighed once more and from a distance you could hear a door opening and a medium height man coming in. kisa heard it and got up out of her seat and turning around to face the figure. the man came closer to the little girl and asked "what's wrong, you look sad?"

kisa looked up at the man and said "well, you see...i don't know what to do?"

The man bent down slowly and picked up his daughter and said "what do you mean you don't know what to do?"

"well,...mother's day is coming up and i don't have a gift for mommy yet. she likes weapons and fighting but i can't get her that...she already has that. and all the other kids in my class got there mom something special and i don't" she said in a soft tone as she looked into his pearl white eyes."i wanna get her something special...something that'll make her say 'wow for me? it's lovely, thank you' you know what i mean?"

the man slowly put down his daughter and said in his regular tone as he was kneeling "you don't have to get mommy nothing. she doesn't want anything, the only thing that'll make her happy is her family. me and you."

kisa heard his words and ignored it "but i wanna get her something, everyone else is getting there mom something"

"yeah but still, your not like everyone else, do something different. don't follow what everyone else is doing" he said as he grabbed her hands in his and held her tight.

"but i want to buy mom a gift, will you let me?" she still tried telling her father.

"sure, be my guest" he said as he gave p the arguement

"okay, i'm still thinking about what to get her"

"NEJI!"

they both quickly turned around to see a girl with two buns on top of her head waiting at the door way. neji let go of kisa and got up off the floor to face tenten. kisa looked at her and didn't say a word.

"neji, you now how long i've been waiting?" she asked inpaciently

"sorry 'bout that, i was talking to kisa"

tenten then noticed kisa standing by neji. "oh kisa" tenten said happily "hey honey, everything alright?"

kisa nodded her head and said with a smile "sure mommy, i was just talking to dad"

"oh okay" tenten said staring at neji "got away this time" she whispered to him, all he did was smirk.

She then turned around to leave but before she left she said "supper's ready, hurry up, it's getting cold"

kisa saw her father leave and followed after him.

after they ate , kisa decided to go to amy's room 'I'm sure hinata wouldn't mind'she thought. after may turns in the long hallway in the hyuuga estate, she finally made it to her cousins room, her cousin was older then her by 1yr. amy had blond hair that was kept in a ponytail and white eyes. she was alot like naruto, all the time. always pulling jokes on people and she loves eating ramen.

Kisa knocked on the door

no answer

she knocked again but louder this time

still no answer

she then started to bang on it

finally the door opened letting out a girl with long blond hair with a reddish pink kimono on.

"wow amy, you look nice" kisa complemented

amy smiled and said "i don't like it, feels kinda funny" she said as she was fixiing up her dress. "what happened kisa? anything you want cause i have to go, i'm practising for something special and by the way, my mother's day present is going to be my dance performance, i'm gonna go practice it now, wanna see?"

"no thanks"kisa said "i still have to figure out my mother's day gift"

"you still haven't got one yet" amy asked suprised

"no" kisa said in a low voice

"well you have to look for one sooner because mother's day is just two days away" amy reminded her

"i know"kisa said annoyed "don't remind me, anyway, i have to go. hope your performance goes well" and with that kisa bowed polietly, smiled and left leaving a poor amy to do her performance by herself.

kisa started walking down the hallway slowly, thinking about mother's day, she then sighed.

"kisa!"

kisa turned around to the person calling to her. she saw her mother down the hall. when she caught up, she aked kisa "do you wanna take a walk?"

Kisa smiled and nodded her head "sure"

"how about we go to the..."she started thinking "um.."

"The Garden" kisa finished for her

tenten looked at her daughter and giggled "okay, we'll go to the garden"

when they got reached the garden, kisa's face light up with excitement. kisa always enjoys the garden, she always goes there whenever she feels like crying or feeling depressed.

kisa grabbed her mother's hand and started walking down the isle to the middle of the garden where the statue would be, the statue was a carving of a bird and some other small birds around it, then there was water coming out from the top making it's way to the bottom.

"i love it here"tenten stated "it's so peaceful and relaxing"

tenten let go of kisa and began makeing her way up to the statue. she then sat at the edge of it and started playing with the water, making ridges and small splashes. kisa watched her mother sit there quietly. she wanted to ask her mom what she wanted for mother's day but decided not to cause then she would know that kisa was getting her something and she wants it to be a surprise. but then kisa wouldn't know what to get her mom and when mother's day come, there would be nothing to give to her. so she asked.

"mom" kisa said almost in a whisper but loud enough to hear it.

tenten turned her head to face her daughter "yes, what is it?" she asked

"um...well..." she stuttred "mom...what d-do you want for m-mother's day?" she then focused her eyes at the floor thinking it would've been a better idea if she wouldn't told her.

tenten just smiled "nothing"

kisa quickly put up her head and stared at her mother in shock. "what? why?"

tenten stopped playing with the water and sat up stright while looking into the sky "well, you see, there really isn't anything i want, everything i want is right here and it doesn't cost a dime" She turned to her daughter and said "you and neji mean everything to me. i wouldn't give up anything in the whole world for you guys"

right then and there, kisa had the perfect gift to give to her mother. kisa smiled at her mother and said "thanks mom but i have to go"

kisa quickly ran out of the garden not even turning backto see her confused mother sitting there looking at her run. she ran downthe long corridors untill she reached her room. she went to the closet and pulled out some constrution paper and crayons, markers etc. she placed it on her little drawing table and started to color.

there was a knocking heard at the door, kisa quickly took her drawings and shoved it in her draw, then the door slowly opened. neji walked in and kisa saw that it was her father and let out a sigh of relief.

"dad, don't do that again" kisa told him taking out her papers and started doing whatever she was doing.

"what"neji asked "knock on the door?"

"no" kisa said knowing that he was only kidding around with her

"what do you got there?" he asked as he was leaning over her shoulder to see.

"i found out what to get mom for mother's day" kisa said happily

"oh, you did?"

"yeah, but i need a little help," she then turnrd to neji and asked "can you please help me?"

neji gave a small smile and answered "sure"

In the past two days, kisa was working on her project, with help from her father. She had it all ready, she had it neatly wrapped in a little rectangular thin box, with a silky ribbon shaped as a bow, tied onto it.

they were all sitting in the auditorium room watching the dances on stage, there were lots of good dancers and kisa could see her cusin amy on stage with the same red outfit on. she was sitting inbetween her mother and father. she then saw hinata and naruto watching there daughter onstage dancing so happily and freely.

After the show, they had a feast in the dinning room, there were different kinds of dishes and many friends they knew where there also. kisa saw her mother coming into the room, so she ran up to her and was kinda shy to give her mother the present, thinking that her mother would hate it. neji saw the two and stood next to kisa.

"what happened?" tenten asked

"m-mom" kisa said nerviously. tenten looked at her and saw the gift in her hand. nehi the gave kisa a little push on the back and kisa knew that it was a signal to give her the present "t-this is for y-you. h-happy mothers d-day" she then handed her the gift.

tenten smiled sweetly and said "awww, thank you so much"

tenten took the gift and started opening it. she slowly pulled the silky ribbon making sure not to break it and then started ripping the wrapper off. she came to a box and started to open the box up. she saw inside was a drawing of them together in the garden, flowers all around them and neji wearing white and tenten wearing blue and kisa wearing pink. it had glitter on it and it looked so cute. she didn't really know how to draw since shewas only 6 so she drew stick men wearing different color clothing. on the bottom of it read the word "Family".

Tenten looked like she was about to cry because on the back read a little poem that said:

"Thank You Mom"

Thank You for reading me stories

and taking care of me.

Thank You for tying my shoes

and putting bandages on my knee.

Thank You for tucking me into bed

and kissing me good night.

Thank You so much for all you hugs

and holding me so tight.

Thank You for being my mommy

and that's not all i have to say.

Thank You so much for all you do

and have a Happy Mother's Day

tenten soon let a tear drop from her eye as she bent down and grabbed her daughter into a great hug. while she was hugging her, she said "oh kisa, this is so wonderful, i love it. thank you so much"

almost immediately kisa's face grew bright, kisa was now happy knowing her mother loved her.

okay...please tell me what you think, i'm trying my hardest you know and plus mother's day is coming. so please r&r, thank you for reading it. hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
